


Obedience

by kkscatnip (autohaptic)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Come Sharing, Community: smut_fest, Conditioning, F/F, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Control, Off-screen Character Death, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autohaptic/pseuds/kkscatnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an assignment, these sisters have been trained to need each other in a certain way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedience

_Finished,_ Felicity sent to Daddy as she looked at the lifeless form below her. His eyes looked weird bulged out like that, but she applied the gel that would close the needle hole where she'd injected the air bubble that had caused the man's heart attack.

When they examined him later, it would look just like he'd had a heart attack while having sex, which wasn't unheard of in a sixty-eight year old man. (Even if that man was the head of a very influential corporation who had a very inconvenient personal policy.)

She lifted herself up off of his cock with a grimace. At his cock, at the way the man's semen leaked out of her. She wanted to clean herself up, but wouldn't be allowed to do more than use alcohol to wipe away all of her traces from his body until she was away from here.

Right on cue, Daddy sent affection that caressed her mind like his hand rubbing her shoulders along with his words: _Good job, Cily. Meet the others at the A-24 rendezvous._

The others, her sisters, who'd already finished _their_ jobs. Cily had fumbled, messed up several times, when by all rights she was the eldest, who shouldn't mess up at all, and... no, those thoughts weren't productive.

Time to go to the rendezvous. She wiped the man up with quick, sure motions--this wasn't her first time, just her first time alone--and was out of the room before the man's bowels released.

A-24 was... the one down on Silver Street, wasn't it? The penthouse apartment. She deliberated over it for a moment in the ride down the service elevator and decided that her memory was right as it dinged for the basement. She'd never mastered the memory games the way Satchel and Anise had.

Chele and Ann always managed to be better than Cily at memory and planning. Sometimes long-term strategy, too, if the results weren't logical. She was a lot better than them at mechanical things, though. Machines were predictable, comfortable.

With telepathy, though, she was their master most of the time. They didn't practice it as much as she did, plus she could kick their asses up and down the street. Both of them at the same time; they had yet to ever beat her, no matter what kind of fighting they did.

There, that was a happy thought. She smiled to herself as the elevator doors closed behind her and reached out mentally for her sisters, but they were both closed off to her. No cheating, they would've told her, probably.

Ah, well. Off to Silver Street.

*

Felicity knew it was the right place as soon as she saw the retinal scanner at the entrance to the building; she remembered the trouble it took to install it. Thanks to the fact that this was a crummy old building from the turn of the 21st century and they'd had to re-wire quite a bit, and it had taken nearly twenty-four hours. It wasn't actually named A-24 for that, but it was how she remembered the number.

_Look what the cat dragged in,_ Chele sent, her mental voice languid with pleasure that curled all around and through the words, a thin thread of contempt trailing along behind it.

She was already naked and sprawled sideways on the couch, one leg over the arm. Anise was busy between her legs, her absurdly gorgeous hair tumbling down her back, bouncing a little between the motion of her head and her hands. Her greeting was a brief, distracted, _Hi, Cily_.

Between Chele's hooded eyes and the fact that both of them were naked, she guessed that this wasn't the first round. Jealousy shot through her, and on top of it, post-assignment arousal like the levee giving way.

Cily took slow steps toward them like a tractor beam was pulling her in, hands flying as she worked to undress before she reached them. Her mouth already watered at the idea of laying down on the floor, face between Ann's legs, eating her sister and feeling the flood of Anise's juices into her mouth when she came. Anise didn't exactly squirt, but she always got wet to the knees when she came; it was Felicity's favorite part of sex with her.

She didn't have any favorite parts of sex with Satchel, except for the part where it was done. Then the unavoidable post-assignment _need_ to have sex with her was gone and Felicity could go back to hating her.

But--Ann. Felicity sent the image of what she wanted to do to her, letting her arousal go along with it.

_Please_ , was all Ann said, as she shifted to spread her knees far enough apart for Cily. Her round little ass looked so good, but it was the sight of her thighs already glistening with moisture that made Felicity's heart skip a few beats. Gorgeous.

They'd done things like this often enough that they were all practiced at getting into and out of interesting positions--it helped their flexibility and balance--but none of that was on Cily's mind as she lay back, shoulders on Ann's calves, the heavy scent of Anise's cunt making heat throb between Cily's legs.

She couldn't help a little lick as soon as she could, as she was still getting comfortable, and Chele opened the mental connection to Cily at that touch. Feedback loops were the best thing since retinal scanners, pretty much, and she moaned without meaning to, feeling the pressure in Satchel's cunt, the way she was getting wound tighter and tighter.

It took a lot to get Chele off. She was always such a hard sell but Anise was good at it--or Chele liked Anise best, maybe--and, God, right there was... _fuck_ , Ann knew how to use her fingers so well.

Cily shook her head a little, pulling her mind back into her own body as she lapped from Anise's vagina up to her clitoris and back down again in slow but forceful strokes. Ann shuddered, her thighs tensing on either side of Cily's face, pleasure blooming in all of their minds.

Slow. Cily focused on that slowness, on the same thing, so slow, over and over. The thick taste of her was delicious, sweet but tangy and uniquely Ann, covering Cily's face from nose to chin by the time she felt the frustration breaking through the pleasure.

_Beg_ , she commanded in their heads, insistent, putting the force of command behind it. They might be better at memory and planning, but she dominated them when it came to brainwaves.

"Please, Cily," Ann said, her voice half-muffled against Chele's labia. She'd stopped just to do it.

The satisfaction of that was like a shot of adrenaline, making Cily laugh mentally even as she reached up with her fingers to rub lightly over Anise's clit. _More. I don't believe you really want it, Annie_.

For a moment, all Anise could do was moan brokenly; she was always so reactive to teasing, to begging. But once she started shaking, Cily stopped, and Ann sobbed out her pleas: "I need it, Cily, I need you--you to make me come. I'll do anything, please, just get me off."

And she would. She'd done things before that were--well. But no, Cily had too much desire built up in her, a combination of the post-assignment compulsion toward sex and her own eternal desire to have Anise come into her mouth over and over. She sucked Ann's clit into her mouth, flicking her tongue back and forth over it.

Anise's thighs clenched Cily's face tighter and she groaned, but the sound cut off as Chele pulled Anise's face against her cunt and Ann gave the little bit of attention she could to eating Chele out. Their feedback loop was full of annoyance and pleasure and satisfaction, until the pleasure began to override everything else.

Cily's, her cunt throbbing, one hand masturbating herself in quick strokes; Chele's, as she pinched her own nipples and Ann moaned against her, employing her teeth more than usual; above all, Anise's, the way she shook, her arms around Chele's waist, fingers clutching as the pleasure mounted and mounted. There was no way to tell whose body she was paying attention to, not until she felt Anise tighten painfully, breath catching and then coming out all at once in a low moan as moisture flooded out of her cunt.

Just in time, Cily managed to get her mouth in the right place and took great joy in thrusting her tongue up into Anise as the moisture spilled out and out, all over Cily's face and neck and Anise's thighs.

Chele's orgasm followed swiftly, no doubt pushed there from Anise's, and as much as Felicity hated her, it was gorgeous to feel her come. Feel her back so tight, so arched, Anise's fingers digging into her so much, her own pinching her nipple painfully, and the half-hour of oral that Anise had put into the orgasm before Cily arrived.

Satchel always came like an earthquake, shaking all of them, quiet but everything in their heads making up for it. Cily's eyes rolled back in her head as she shivered, her own fingers working faster, pressing inside of her for more wetness and then back to her clit, over and over.

So close.

Ann recovered first and leaned backward, her ass pressing against the top of Felicity's small breasts as she took over playing with Cily's clit. Cily pushed her fingers inside of herself, curling her back convex and pulling her hips closer with feet and abs so she could curl and curl and curl her fingers. It wasn't terribly much longer before she came, groaning and clutching at Ann's thigh with her free hand, fingers stilling as she felt herself tighten impossibly around them.

So good. The endorphins were fucking amazing, sending Cily off into happy land as she panted for breath. Ann pulled her fingers away and giggled, shifting, so Cily lifted up a bit so they could untangle and Ann moved down and licked from Cily's neck up to her cheek, then kissed her.

Delicious. Amazing. Beautiful.

_I want to taste,_ Satchel sent, and next thing Felicity knew, she had two people cleaning her face off, kisses and licks and more kisses. She always knew which one was Chele--Chele used teeth when they kissed--but it felt good anyway.

When Cily opened her eyes, it was Satchel and her blue eyes looking down at her. Felicity blushed; they all had fair skin, thanks to their varying genes, although Cily was either blessed or cursed, depending on who you asked, with an overabundance of freckles. Every inch of her was covered. But not enough to hide her blush.

Anise touched Cily's moist cheek and then kissed it. Cily buried one hand in her hair, so soft and thick with loose curls instead of her own tight curls.

Chele snorted derisively and pushed her fingers inside of her, then brought them, slick and almost dripping, to Felicity's lips, silent demand on her face. She didn't need to say or think it.

_Clean them off yourself_ , Felicity sent, and mentally pressed on the place inside of Chele's head that would make her obey. Satchel ground her teeth, squeezing her eyes shut, and Cily pressed harder, imagining leaning on a lever. She felt exactly when it clicked into place, too, and Chele brought her fingers to her own lips and licked them off, grimacing.

But when Cily added, _Act like you enjoy it_ , Satchel shoved her fingers deep into her mouth, gagging herself for a moment and groaning.

Okay, that was hot, just a bit. Even if it was Chele.

"It _is_ hot," Anise whispered, and flashed a nervous grin when Cily looked at her. "Don't give me that look; you were thinking it too."

Yeah, but thinking it didn't mean that she wanted to act on it or acknowledge it or anything like that. _Kiss me_ , Cily sent to Ann, but without compulsion. Ann rarely needed compulsion, and grinned before leaning down and pressing her lips to Cily's. She was warm and soft and sweet, as usual; when the kiss broke, Felicity sighed happily.

Chele had managed to stop sucking her fingers; they were clean, Cily guessed, so the order to clean them was useless.

Cleaning reminded her that she needed to get that old guy's come out of her. She kissed Ann on the cheek and squeezed Chele's leg before squirming out from the middle of them and heading for the shower. It had a detachable head, if she remembered correctly, which would work well for her purposes.

She thought absently about making her sisters join her in the shower--it was large enough--but dismissed the idea before she reached the shower. Daddy wouldn't approve of her using her power over them so much.


End file.
